In The Night
by BradleyLovesColin
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are alone in the trees, or are they?
1. Merlin and Arthur

The darkened forest lay silent but for the sounds of heavy panting, the blonde Prince and his raven haired manservant were indulging in their favourite pass time, fucking.

The two had been on a hunting trip with Arthur's inner circle of knights, but had been gagging for a shag all day, as the rest of the group lay asleep, the two men snuck off into the trees for a lust filled sex romp. With Arthur always being the dominant one in the relationship, he'd proceeded to pin Merlin into an oak tree, and was biting his neck like a vampire. Arthur had yanked away Merlin's flimsy belt and had let Merlin's and his own trousers drop to the floor, Arthur didn't have time for romance or seduction, this time, this night, was about pure, rough, fast sex.

Arthur had grabbed both of their throbbing erections and pumping them together, with Arthur's lips on Merlin's neck and Merlin trying not to scream, the two men were enraged with lust.

Arthur jolted Merlin and spun him around, pinning him to the tree, both of them still fully clothed from the waist up, but naked downwards, Arthur stroked Merlin's naked arse cheeks, he adorable Merlin's butt, so soft and bouncy, and it smelt amazing. Arthur inserted two fingers into Merlin's pucker hole and stretched Merlin first, as Arthur was more than averagely sized, this was a regular routine, Arthur felt a cold gust of wind stroke his arse, it made him shiver, but more eager to continue.

Merlin moaned under Arthur as he Prince pushed into Merlin's entrance and slowly began to pound his white arse, each stroke became faster and more aggressive as Arthur was grabbing Merlin's hair for support, pounding into his lover, he quickly noticed Merlin's large erection begging for attention, seeing the precum stain on the tree trunk, Arthur reached around and in time with his thrusts, pumped the young boy's member. The violent sound of Arthur's balls slapping Merlin's ass filled the clearing as Merlin let out a muffled gasp, he squirted his sticky load all over the tree and Arthur's hand, the Prince wasted no time in lapping up this servant's semen before finally giving one final thrust and emptying his rather large load into Merlin's arse hole.

Arthur ejected from Merlin and took a step back to admire his handy work, his manservant, leaning on a tree, his arse fully presented, red raw and leaking cum from his stretched hole, he really was a sight to behold, behind down, Arthur licked a long droplet of his own seed from Merlin's leaking hole, it tasted amazing, even better from Merlin.

The two redressed and kissed before departing back to the camp site, both with huge smiles on their faces.


	2. Percival

Percival was out on patrol when he first heard the noises, he heard rustling coming from up ahead and thought he should check it out, as he was on guard duty, it would be irresponsible not to.

He moved through the trees and came across something he didn't expect, Prince Arthur of Camelot, fucking his servant into a tree.

Of course the men had all debated about the two's relationship, but Percival never thought there'd be any truth in it, he stopped and saw the sight before him, in all honesty it wasn't awful, the two looked quite good together, even though their torsos were hidden, Percy could tell both of their asses and in particular Arthur's legs were very well toned.

Percival gawped for a while until he began to notice the tightness in his trousers, he couldn't help it, watching the two go at it like dogs made him painfully hard, he felt so wrong, but he had to touch himself, Percy decided to hide behind a bush and quietly pulled down his trousers and let his enormous erection spring to life. It was already wet and fully aching, his balls were hanging and warm, his fingers entwined around his thick shaft and he began to pump, he watched intently, from where he was, he was right behind the two men, he watched as Arthur's toned arse peeked out from underneath his chainmail, and saw how the muscles tensed and thrusted into Merlin's backside.

He could hear their moans, see Arthur's thrusting arse, he was just able to make out both of their balls sacks, dangling beneath them, they looked so erotic. Percy was close, he could feel the familiar warmth in his belly that told him he'd soon be covered in cum, he stopped briefly as he saw the two finish up, he saw how Arthur thrust one last time into Merlin, before bending down and licking his load from Merlin's hole.

That was it for Percival, with one final tug me looked down and shot a thick, white load straight up his body, hitting him square in the face, twice. Once he had finished, he began to lick the cum from off of his face and hands, burying his cum covered groin back into his trousers, he scurried off back into the woods, face sticky, cock satisfied, with the mental image of Prince Arthur's arse in his mind forever.


End file.
